Mikayla The Wizard?
by raindropsandcherryblossoms
Summary: Alex did a bad thing. Now she must suffer by having her memories erased and being put in a new home. What happens when the magic starts coming back. Does her family want her back? Hannah Will appear... Chapter four UP!
1. Memoriam Begonium

_**N**__**EW STORY!!!**_

Forgotten Family, a Wizards of Waverly Place Story.

Chapter One: Memoriam Begonium

As usual the three Russo children were in trouble, most in part to Alex and Max. They had 'accidentally' used their magic in front of none other than Alex's best friend Harper, who freaked out.

"How could you?" their father, Jerry, asked.

Alex and Max looked at the floor in shame.

"Do you know how bad this might be?" their mom, Theresa, put in angrily. "Harper could tell someone!"

"Mom! Harper wouldn't do that!" Alex jumped out of her seat in the magic lair and ran to her parents.

Suddenly two men in suits popped in.

"Jerry and Theresa Russo?" The goblin man asked, he had a severe and very gaunt face, that scared Alex and her brothers.

The husband and wife nodded, they knew what was coming.

"You are hereby under wizard's arrest for the misuse of magic in front of a human." The other, but same level of severe ness, said.

Max jumped up "We did magic! Not them." He didn't want his parents punished for something he and Alex did.

The men looked at one another. "We will be back, and don't think of running." They disappeared.

"Max honey no," cried Theresa as she pulled her youngest two children into a hug.

"What's wrong mom? They aren't taking you?" Alex asked, clearly confused.

"If you would have just let them take us, we would have gone to prison for month or two then stripped of magic. But since they now know that you two did the magic, they will take you away, forever." Jerry explained.

"What, we can just find you again." Alex replied hopefully.

Theresa tried to give her little girl a watery smile. "No baby, they will erase your memory and then just stick you with normal people."

"But why take us away from you?" Alex's voice broke as she hugged her mom.

Theresa held back a sob. "It shows that we are unable to control our children."

The only Russo daughter broke out in heart breaking sobs. "Mommy, Justin and Max didn't do magic, just me."

Max was about to offer an objection when the men came back. But this time they had a shorter, older one with them.

"Sirs, I did magic, just take me, my brothers tried to stop me but I wouldn't."

The men all looked at one another. None where used to any kind of outburst like this one. Finally the short man spoke.

"Alexandria Selena Russo, you are herby removed from the family and your memories erased."

Alex felt hot tears going down her face. "I love you guys" she whispered.

"_Memoriam Begonium_" The man said. Alex fell to the floor unconscious.

Justin tried to run forward but Jerry stopped him.

"She is going to be okay son. I love you Aly."

One of the men picked her up gently and they disappeared. Theresa burst into sobs and just clung to Jerry.

"How come we can still remember her?" Max asked

Justin grabbed the phone and punched in Harper's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harper, its Justin, Justin Russo, have you seen Alex?"

"Oh my gosh! Hi Justin what's up?"

"Harper, Alex?"

"Who? I don't know an Alex."

Justin hung up the phone, tears were in his eyes. "She doesn't remember her best friend."

"Why do we all still remember her, huh mom?" Max asked.

"Everyone forgets, but the wizard's family, its like a punishment to always remember someone but never have them again." Jerry interrupted.

"What are they going to do with her dad? How will someone not know?"

Theresa stepped forward. "They will alter memories, she will be a cousin or some family member whose lost her parents in some tragedy in which she was also injured and lost her memories. Then everything will all fit in together."

Justin shook his head. "That is not right! It was just a little magic! Why couldn't they just change Harper's memory?"

"So many wizards would just keep using the magic because they knew it could be fixed." Jerry went on. "So they made the law."

The family sadly went on with their lives. Theresa spent three weeks in bed, crying for her little girl. Jerry consumed himself in the sandwich shop and completely gave up magic lesions. Justin and Max just moped around their grades slipped but they just didn't care anymore. All of them wondered if they would ever see Alex again.

-Alex-

The elders of the Wizard's Council tried to figure out the best place to put the Russo girl. They took special care with her case. Why? Because she had done something few do anymore. She lied to save her brothers. The council knew they both had done a little magic as well. She gave up everything just so they could be together with their parents.

"Maybe she should be famous, I mean she will still have her old personality and it would fit right in."

The others nodded and began weaving together the girl's false past.

"She will be very happy now"

_**-End of Chapter One!-**_

_I just started this story the other night, it seemed like it might go somewhere. But it doesn't have its own category so I stuck it in here. But Hannah will make a few appearances. I really think they should make a WOWP category and people should write fan fictions for it. I mean it has plenty of opportunities for a story well review bye!!!_

_Raindropsandcherryblossoms_


	2. New Life

_**Chapter Two- New Life**_

I woke up with a pounding headache. The bright florescent lights burned my unadjusted eyes. Where was I? I tried to sit up but it hurt really bad, everything hurt. There was a woman in my room. I couldn't recognize her.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

Her eyes looked hurt for a moment then she recovered. "Mikayla, I'm your godmother Margo." She seemed nice enough but wait.

"Am I Mikayla?"

Margo's eyes got huge. "Do you remember anything sweetie?"

My chin quivered. "No…What happened to me?"

Margo gently rubbed my head. "You and your parents were in a fire, you hit your head."

I felt dizzy as I tried my best to remember my parents, this so called fire, or anything for that matter. Why couldn't I remember, oh right my head, but why?

"Where are my mom and dad?"

Margo looked sadly at me. "They didn't make it Kayla. But your going to stay with me, okay?"

Tears filled my eyes, my parents were both dead and I couldn't remember a single thing about them?

"I can't remember what they look like." I whispered

"I'm sorry honey but I haven't any pictures of them and everything burned in the fire."

Tears and sobs came out of me at a heartbreakingly loud volume. Margo cried as well. She just hugged me.

**-Week Later-**

"Come on Kayla, we need to get on the plane." Margo urged

I didn't want to leave this place. New York was my home, Margo said I had lived here since I was a baby. Why was she making me go all the way to California?

"But Margo."

"Listen Mikayla, it was extremely nice of me to take you in, since you were the one who started that fire in the first place! Now get on the plane, we are going to Los Angeles."

I couldn't believe she said I started the fire that took my life away from me. I didn't want to think I would ever do a thing like that but could I have? I also couldn't believe the change in her personality over the last two days. She had become increasingly mean and pushy. What kind of people were my parents to leave me with this woman?

"Mikayla Elizabeth Rodriguez, lets go!"

I walked sadly to the plane. I gave one last look at the city outside the airport window.

**-Los Angeles One Month Later- **

I settled uneasily into life at Margo Hutchinson's home. She had an extremely bratty son named Phineas and an over giddy daughter named October. Phin was 10 and October was seven. She followed me everywhere while he complained constantly about me.

"Hey Kayla, lets play dolls!!!" October asked for the tenth time. I had just finished playing with her an hour ago.

"In a bit October, I'm tired."

She gave me a glared and mumbled to herself as she left me alone in my small room at the Hutchinson home, well I guess it was my home too now. I flopped on my full size bed, the only nice thing in the room, and flipped on my small TV. Rockstar Hannah Montana was on.

I loved her songs, they were so catchy, I would say they were like me but I couldn't remember anything of what I used to be. I didn't know any of my friends, or if I had any.

I began singing along with her song I got nerve. Then Margo walked by and stopped she looked at me and I immediately thought I was so in trouble.

"Hi Margo, hehe" I laughed nervously.

"Where did you learn to sing? Never mind, how would you like to make a record? BE a Star?"

I was shocked, here I was thinking I was going to be in trouble and she was saying I could be famous.

"That would be cool." I replied, I really liked the thought of being getting to be on the road and away from Margo and her family.

She smiled. "Good, I will make some calls, and we will get you into a studio."

After she left I laid back down with a smile. I was finally going to have a life…

**-Russo Home One Month Later-**

Justin's life was doing pretty well at the moment, he had finally found himself a good girlfriend, her name was Miranda. They had been going out for two weeks.

"Hey mom, Randa and I are going out tonight, going to see that new slasher movie."

Theresa was sitting on the couch listening intently to the radio. She didn't hear her son speak.

"Mom?" Justin asked again

Theresa shook her head and looked at her son, yeah, sweetie what did you say?"

"What's wrong mom?" Justin forgot about his date and ran to the couch.

"It's just that singer's voice is so familiar."

Justin knew who she was thinking about but her name was rarely mentioned in the Russo home, it hurt too much.

"Can you look her up for me?"

He nodded and got out his laptop. "What's her name?"

"M-I-K-A-Y-L-A Mikayla"

He typed the name and clicked on the first picture he came to. Both their jaws dropped.

"Alex"

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Everything is NOT what it seems

_**Chapter Three- Everything is NOT What it Seems**_

I woke up in a good mood. Everything was going pretty well. Margo was my only problem. She had decided to become my manager. Plus, the song I was singing wasn't anything like my style. Neither were the hideous clothes she forced me to wear. I was a more of a Suburban Outfitters style, but with Margo as 'boss' I was an Abercrombie and Fitch and all other 'fashionable' as Margo put it, girl.

"Mikayla, we are due on Colin Lassiter in three hours, oh and you'll be with Hannah Montana, woohoo." She called sarcastically

She hated Hannah; there fore I was forced to hate her. We hadn't actually met in person yet, but I always heard she was extremely nice.

I climbed out of my bed in my new room. Since I was now bringing in a big paycheck, Margo bought a house in Beverly Hills.

I personally thought it was a waste. We had this huge Victorian Style five bedroom, six bathroom house for what? For LOOKS! I suppose Phin and October were happy, they both got new rooms. Somehow though, I still ended up with the smallest room in the house. Margo hated me, what can I say? She got away with the master bedroom and bathroom of course.

"Mikayla Elizabeth!" the evil woman screamed again.

I quickly dressed in a Hollister shirt and jean skirt with leggings and polka dot pink and white flats.

_-Three hours later-_

I was now dressed in a red hat, white shirt, black vest, white skirt, and high red and black socks that went to my knees, way more my style. I knew Margo would absolutely hate it, what made it soo much better!

"I can't believe your outfit young lady!" Margo scolded

I just secretly rolled my eyes and pretended to listen while nodding.

"Hey Mikayla, your on, oh and awesome outfit." The stage manager said.

I gave Margo and smirk and took my spot on stage. Hannah and Colin were already out there and had been talking.

I sang my first number one "If Cupid Had a Heart" After I was finished the audience clapped and Hannah came and hugged me.

"That was Mikayla!" Colin exclaimed, "And we will be right back!"

It had been Margo's idea, yes I don't get to even think for myself, to call me Mikayla. She said Mikayla Rodriguez was too long. I think she had been hoping for me to end up like Madonna.

**-Waverly-**

After Theresa and Justin realized the singer was their Alex, they immediately told Jerry.

"So? She doesn't even remember us, I've know this for about a month." He replied.

"You knew where our daughter was and you didn't tell me? How could you?" Theresa cried.

"I saw an interview on the TV a while back, I have it if you want to see, I burned it to DVD from TiVo, I watch it often to see and hear her."

The family nodded and gathered around the television.

**-Interview-**

"So everyone, lets welcome Mikayla! Now what is your real name?" The interviewer asked.

"Mikayla Elizabeth Rodriguez" Alex smile brightly just like the family remembered.

"How did you get into music? Probably been singing since you were little"

Alex's face dropped. "Umm… I don't know, I just was in my room and few months ago and Margo, my manager asked if I wanted to be a professional musician."

"Just like that? Where are your parents?"

"They were in a house fire, as was I, but I fell running out and hit my head. Woke up in the hospital in my hometown of New York City. They were dead and I had and still don't have any memories."

The interviewer was shocked. "I'm very sorry Mikayla, so you remember nothing? What about pictures?"

"Fire took everything, I moved out to LA with my godmother Margo, also my manager, a week later."

"So your song 'If Cupid Had a Heart' What inspired you to write it?"

"I'm sorry I need to go" Mikayla/Alex was wiping away tears Then the screen cut off.

**-Waverly-**

Theresa was crying. "Why would the council do this to her?"

"I don't know honey."

Justin and Max looked at one another each thinking the exact same thing, they had to get Alex back. There had to be a way!

**-End Chapter Three-**

**Sorry so short and it took me so long to update…my family doesn't know about this so I try and write when I can…**

**Raindropsandcherryblossoms!**


	4. Alex Russo?

**Chapter 4: Alex Russo?**

"Why do you have to live here?" Phineas asked.

I rolled my eyes, this was a daily thing, and Phin hated me for some reason. I was about to give him a reply when October ran over.

"Kayla! Kayla! Guess what, I'll tell you my mom said I get to go to your concert tonight!" She said in her high pitched annoying voice.

This was terrible, that brat would be running everywhere back stage. Annoying not only me but my concert mates the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana.

"You don't wanna go Tober, its boring back there." I tried to convince the little girl.

I heard Phin scoff. "She just doesn't want you to go October." Before I could say anything, October's eyes got huge and she ran off in tears.

I glared at Phineas. "What did you say that?"

"Because Mikayla, I sure as hell don't want that brat here, and now mom will make you let her go." He replied "And in three two one…."

"Mikayla Elizabeth!" Margo screamed.

Phineas laughed. "Too bad yours died in that fire, huh?"

I walked out of the room and down to Margo and still crying October.

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you have no respect? I give you a home, a career, food, clothing…" She went on with the classic cliché of 'guilt trips'

"Margo, I am very grateful for all you have done"

"Well you have a very lousy way of showing it," She scolded, "And October is going with us tonight."

**-Concert- Justin and Max**

"Okay I swear to, these are real backstage passes!" Justin told the guard.

The guy looked at the passes. "You on the list?"

"Course we are!" Max replied.

Justin glared "Before I hit this big guy with my little fist, put out names on that list!" he mumbled quickly.

"What are the names?"

"Justin and Max Russo."

"Okay go on."

**-Mikayla-**

Hannah shoved her way passed me, closely followed by her guard dog Lola something. I rolled my eyes and walked on, followed by my own puppy, October.

"I wanna go on stage!" October cried for the millionth time.

"NO! October, you can't go on stage, it's only for the singers!" I yelled

Hannah pranced over. "Yelling at little kids? What kind of person are you?" She asked, as she bent down to October's level. "What do you want sweetie"

Togo on the stage…" That brat replied innocently.

Hannah laughed. "Sorry sweetie, but I can't let you do that. It's only for the singers."

October glared. "No wonder my mommy hates you! You can't do nothin'"

She stomped off to cry to her mother. Hannah stood and looked at me.

"Sorry" She said

"For what?" I snapped a little too harshly, I swear she flinched.

"For saying you were mean to little kids?"

"It's fine, that's Margo's daughter, October, just be happy you don't have to meet her son Phineas."

"That's right; you live with Margo, right?"

I just nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Yeah me too, but they are gone forever."

"I lost my mom too, so I kinda know what you're going through."

I never thought that me and Hannah Montana would be talking to one another like this. I defiantly never pictured that we could relate to one another.

Suddenly two voices made us both turn.

"ALEX!" Two oddly familiar boys screamed as they ran down the halls backstage. "ALEX RUSSO!"

One spotted me and Hannah and ran over.

"LOOK LOOK! Justin!" the younger on cried. "Alex!"

The two ran to us. "Look, we don't know any Alex Russo." Hannah said in a snobby voice.

"She DOES," they said pointing at me, "Excuse us?"

"Whatever" Hannah said walking off.

"I don't know an Alex either guys." I couldn't get the familiarity of these two and that name out of my head.

"Your Alex!" The younger one burst out.

I had to laugh. "Well umm…no, I actually Mikayla Rodriguez, who is Alex?"

"Our sister, she disappeared on November 2, 2007."

My mouth dropped, that was the same day as my house fire.

"She, well we, live in New York, on Waverly Place, you have to know Alex"

My head hurt from trying to remember. "I'm Mikayla, no Alex." I whispered.

"You ARE Alex," the little on cried.

"I'm not!" I was getting very dizzy.

"YES!"

"Max stop, she can't remember," That was the last thing I remember as darkness engulfed me.

I awoke in a hospital bed with Margo pacing in front of my bed, yelling on her cell phone. I moved to sit up and she looked at me.

"Got to go Mark, she is awake." She clicked her phone shut.

"So how is Mark?" I asked innocently. He was her ex husband and Phin and October's real dad. Margo claimed to hate him.

Margo glared. "What happened Mikayla? You were set to go on in five minutes."

"There were these boys, asking for someone named Alex, I kept trying to remember her but I got dizzy and well you know."

She snorted "There were no boys around."

"Their names were, umm, Justin and Max Russo."

"Whatever you say Kayla, just get better, you have a show tomorrow." She stormed out.

I was left to wonder. Could I really be this Alex Russo girl? Who were these boys? My real brothers? Was everything everyone had been telling me all a lie? Or something more sinister. Were my parents alive?

**End Chapter 4!!!**

**Okay sorry it took so long! I have had an 11 page chemistry paper to do…anyway read and review!**


End file.
